Lost Prince
Summary: 'Talia gets her big break at the community theater in a play called the Lost Prince. '(We open up nearing the end of a song, which a teenage girl with fair skin and long blonde hair in a ponytail is singing. She is wearing a reddish-orange gown, and is dance-walking to the edge of a cliff.) Princess Vivienne: And if you sink into cold waters I'll take your hand and pull you out No matter where you may be I will find you, no doubt And I will climb every mountain And I will cross every sea (She reaches the edge and places both hands over her heart.) Princess Vivienne: And I would search for a thousand years Til you...come hoooooome...'' With meeeeeeeeeee! '''(As the song ends, the world suddenly fades from a cliffside to an auditorium, with a stage the girl stands on. Her clothes fade from a gown to a pink T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. A judge sitting at a table in front of the stage applauds.) Mr. Mallory: Thank you, Miss Green, wonderful job. Okay, who's next? (The girl, Lena Green, does a bow before running off the stage. She passes by Talia, and slows to a stop.) Lena Green: *grinning* Top that, Little Miss Perfect! (Talia frowns and turns away.) Talia Reflection: *thinking* Mom, why didn't you tell me The Lost Prince is a musical... Mr. Mallory: Next up, Talia Reflection, auditioning for the role of Princess Vivienne. (Talia quickly steps up onto the stage and stands in front of the judge.) Talia Reflection: *thinking* Okay...try to remember...what was a song that Vivienne sang? Oh yeah, it's till you come home...Wait...she didn't do much dancing, time to break out the big guns! (She steps onto stage and the projection starts up again. Talia takes a deep breath. The song starts and Talis begins doing small fauettes up to the cliff and begins to sing.) Talia Reflection: ''And if you sink into cold waters'' I'll take your hand and pull you out (She leaps and does a side roll) No matter where you may be I will find you, no doubt (She does the splits and folds her legs in gracefully.) And I will climb every mountain And I will cross every sea (She slowly rises back up and places her hands over her heart.) And I would search for a thousand years Til you...come hoooooome...'' With meeeeeeeeeee! '''(She slowly raises her arm up as she sings the final line. Mr Mallory drops his pen and his assistant wipes away a tear.) Mr Mallory: 'That...was..beautiful!....Thank you Miss Reflection! '(The projection ends and Talia bows, she walks backstage and grins at Lena.) Talia Reflection: 'Got you pinned! '(Lena growls in frustration. Cut to the next day, the casting is posted up on the community theater bulletin board. Lena pushes away some people and her face turns pale as soon as she sees the casting call. She is an understudy to Talia who had gotten the part of Princess Vivienne.) Talia Reflection: 'YAY! I got the part! '''Lena Green: '''Just you wait, Miss 'I-Always-Get-the-Top-score-and-upcoming-actress' I'll be the one singing on stage! '''Talia Reflection: '''We'll see about that! '(They look at each other angrily and a small lightning bolt forms between their eyes.) (Suddenly, a boy who looks very similar to Lena pushes past them, running out of the theater. There's a pause, then Lena runs after him.) Lena Green: Ethan! Hey, Ethan! (She opens the door and finds him sitting in the hallway, breathing heavily.) Lena Green: Something wrong? Ethan Green: I...I, um...got the part. Prince Oliver. Lena Green: What? But that's a good thing, isn't it? Ethan Green: Not when you have stage fright! I...I can't do this. Lena Green: Oh, c'mon, Oliver's easy! You just gotta disappear partway through the play and then pretend to be asleep in the tower. You don't even have any songs! Ethan Green: This is gonna go downhill like the time got the part of the Major General in last year's production of Pirates of Penzance! (Cue flashback to the play last year, Ethan in his Major General costume, on stage about to sing I am the Very Model of a Modern Major General. He looks very nervous and is sweating a lot.) Ethan Green: I am the blagababkalavkla mopping up general, I know blajjshwhannabf rhetorical. Blagahapartablagger Mineral. Uh.....I meam canada balhehaberb with the mayonaise?.... Random offscreen audience member: YOU STINK! (Flashback end.) Ethan Green: Or the time I got the part of Nick Carraway in The Great Gatsby? (Cue another flashback, Ethan is about to do Nick and Jordan's kiss scene but he got so nervous he started backing away and tripping. Fladhback end.) Lena Geeen: It'll be different this year, don't worry. Besides, Imma face off against my rival! Ethan Green: You know your jealousy towards others is the reason why your boyfriends all broke up with you. Right? I mean you can learn a thing or two fron Talia, she's really nice and I- Lena Green: Not now Ethan! She's my rival and this is an act-off! (Beat.) Ethan Green: Was that...supposed to be epic? Lena Green: It sounded better in my head... (Cut to the next day at the rehearsal. Talia is practicing her lines.) Talia Reflection: 'O my Lord! O why have you taken my promised one from me? '(She looks at Lena and smirks) Talia Reflection: '''And woe is my understudy! Her babbling tongue cannot be silenced even with the thickest tape! '''Ethan Green: '''Heheheh, that was a good one! '''Lena Green: ...I didn't say anything. Ms. June: Oh for crying out... Cut! Cut! Talia, do yourself a favor and try not to break the fourth wall. But that is a good roast. Talia Reflection: Thanks! And...got it. Ms. June: Alright, people, from the top. (Talia heads back to the side of the stage. Another boy, around six feet with long violet hair, heads back to his prior spot in the center of the stage.) Ms. June: Aaaaaaaaaand...go. (Talia storms over to the boy, who merely raises an eyebrow.) Nicholas Blake: Well, princess. What's got you in such a tizzy? Talia Reflection: You already know, Virion! You were the one to cause it! Nicholas Blake: I haven't the slightest clue what you speak of. Talia Reflection: You're a liar! You showed up with your fancy magic tricks, and barely a week later Oliver is gone? You had something to do with this! I'm sure of it! Nicholas Blake: *lightly* Perhaps I did. Or perhaps you're deluding yourself out of grief. Shall I send for a healer? (As they continue talking, the camera focuses on the Green twins.) Ethan Green: Woah...this guy can act... Lena Green: I know! Who better to play Virion than the most charming boy in the school? I'll admit, the theater made a lot of mistakes, but Nicholas is just...heavenly... Ethan Green: ...you sure that doesn't just come from your crush on him? Lena Green: *blushes* W-well, he's president of the school drama club for a reason... Ethan Green: 'Right...You just soak in your day dream. Imma get a drink. '''Lena Green: '''Uh yeah, me too... '(Cut to them in the break room Ethan grabs a soda bottle from the cooler. Lena looks over and notices it.) Lena Green: 'WAIT DON'T DRINK THA- '(She was too late as Ethan chugs it down, his eyes widen. Cut to outside the theater and a loud burp can be heard.) Random Theater Kid: '''Ah! An A flat burp! '''Ethan Green: '''Woah...Gods my vocal cords sting after that burp. Why'd you mix all 9 kinds of Powerup! XTREME and Cola- Wait a minute this was meant for Talia wasn't it? '''Lena Green: '''Maybe...Fine it was! I figured if she couldn't sing then I'd have an opening. '''Ethan Green: ...*facepalm* Lena, you're fifteen...please act like it... Lena Green: Alright, alright... (The door opens, and Nicholas enters the room with a scowl on his face, muttering to himself.) Nicholas Blake: ...and I swear, she can't go two minutes without talking that anime crap.... And they hell does she nosebleed over a masked ninja?! (Lena's cheeks heat up, and she looks away. Nicholas's eyes flicker over to them.) Nicholas Blake: Oh. Hello. Are you two the Green twins? Ethan Green: Um...y-yeah...did we do something wrong? Nicholas Blake: No. May I take a moment to vent? Ethan Green: About... Nicholas Blake: About Talia, back there. I've spent barely five minutes with her, and I'm already certain I could not meet a worse person if I tried. You're her understudy, right? Well how about this. We hone Talia with all the pranks, to the point where she has to quit! I acn't take anymore anime references! Lena Green: I'm in! Ethan Green: Oh good gravy no... (Cut to the next day. Talia is humming to herself while changing into Vivienne's battle gear. Lena and Nicholas poke their heads out of a corner, Nicholas reveals a cannister of itching powder.) Nicholas Blake: Alright, here's the plan. We put this in the armor, she'll be itching so much she'll fall off stage. Miss June will deem her too clumsy and you'll get the part! Lena Green: Sweet! (The two approch the costume but as soon as they grab a part of the armor they're hit with a tiny electric shock causing Nicholas to drop the itching powder which went everywhere, cauwing them both to itch. Talia pokes her head out of the cubicle.) Talia Reflection: Figured my two biggest rivals and butts from school would try something. It's called a joy buzzer. Nicholas Blake: ...since when were we rivals? Talia Reflection: Since you got me kicked out of the drama club! Nicholas Blake: I wasn't even president when that happened! If anything you should blame old Scott! He hates like half the class! Talia Reflection: 'What ever. He kicked me out because you were one of his favorites! Even if I did kicked out, I'm still a prime member of the community theatre! Unlike two people I know who have to constantly kiss Scott's boots! '(They glare at each other and a small lightning bolt forms between them.) Talia Reflection: 'So you guys want a prank war? I'll give you a prank war! '''Lena Green: '''We'll see about that! We're gonna win this prank war! '(More lightning bolt glares. Ethan face palms.) Ethan Green: The play hasn't even started and I can already tell it's going to fail... (Cut to after the rehearsal is over. Nicholas is tying his shoes when Lena approaches him.) Lena Green: Hey, um... Don't believe what she said, that you're only in the drama club because of Scott. You're...you're president because you're the best actor in the school's theater, y'know? (Nicholas half-smiles.) Nicholas Blake: Thank you. I appreciate it. But I mean...Scott does have a favoritism problem.... (He stands up.) Lena Green: So, um...do you, like, maybe...wanna head down to the bakery? Get a cupcake together? Nicholas Blake: Well, I'm practicing at home, but I guess I could carve out ten minutes or so. Wait a minute...Cupcakes! I got an idea! Ethan Green: ...and I got a bad feeling about this. (Cut to the next rehearsal, showing the scene where Virion is introduced to the royal court. Nicholas has his head bowed low.) Ben Nullen: Magic? Ha! Magic is little more than a fairytale told to children who know no better. Nicholas Blake: Oh, I can assure you, my king, I am quite real. Would you like a demonstration? Ben Nullen: To see a fraud make a fool of himself...what a show! I'll watch. (Music starts up as Virion's song begins, a haunting piano melody. Suddenly, a barage of cupcakes fly through the air from back stage. Everyone ducks out of the way, Talia simply flips and dodges them all and catches one midair and bites into it. She looks at Nicholas and Lena who both look shock. She peers backstage and sees a tennis ball shooter that has a time setter.) Talia Reflection: 'An improvised cupcake cannon, not bad. Thanks for the cupcakes. Nom. '(Cut to the next day at rehearsals, Talia and some others are doing some vocal exercises. Nicholas and Lena pour something in a water bottle that's next to Talia.) Nicholas Blake: 'Alright I got this barf inducing stuff from Craigslist. Talia would be so humiliated! As soon as she takes a sip, get an umbrella! '''Ethan Green: '''This will all end in tears all because you're jealous of her and you're annoyed with her being a geek. '''Nicholas Blake: '''Shut up Ethan! '''Miss June: '''Good job everyone! Take 5! '(Everyone reaches for their respective water bottles. A tall muscular boy next to Talia grabs the drugged water bottle. Immediately Nicholas and Lena's faces go pale. He chugs down the water and his face suddenly turns green.) Ben Nullen: Uh...Jonah? Are you okay bro? (Jonah quickly runs out of the recording room and to the bathroom. Cut to the plumbers being called to the community theatre and Jonah is resting.) Jonah Smith: Ugh...that was a bad bottle... Nicholas Blake: Dammit it didn't work! Lena Green: Wait a minute this gives me an idea! Nicholas Blake: You're wicked! And I love it! (Lena blushes while Ethan facepalms. Cut to the next day, everyone is rehearsing the scene where Oliver and Vivienne both declare their love for each other. Talia and Ethan are on stage rehersing their lines. Nicholas and Lena poke their heads out.) Lena Green: Alright so the set's gonna be constantly changing because of the spell being broken and stars will start floating up. And the platform that they're on is gonna rise up and spin a slowly. I say we make it spin a lot faster! Talia's gonna be so motion sick that I'll get the part! Nicholas Blake: ...how do you plan to do that? Lena Green: Oh! Uh...I'll...think of something... Theater Tech Guy 1: '''Alright everyone, platform test! '''Theater Tech Guy 2: Okay, clear out the way! This baby is gonna take a while to warm up. (He pulls out a remote and everyone steps out the way, but Talia and Ethan remain on the platform, the platform slowly rises and spins. Lena notices a button with the words increase speed of rotation.) Lena Green: 'Can I try that real quick? '''Theater Tech Guy: '''I don't see why not '(He hands the remote over to her, Lena quickly amps up the rotation speed but to her disappointment the platform just spins slightly faster much to Talia and Ethan's confusion.) Talia Reflection: 'Well that was really anti-climatic. Whatever tomorrow's opening night. '(Her portal bracelet starts beeping) Talia Reflection: 'I gotta go. See ya'll tomorrow! '(She goes out of the theater and opens and gets through the portal. Lena grumbles angrily. Cut to the next day, the opening night. Talia is getting ready. Lena and Nicholas sneak backstage.) Nicholas Blake: 'This better work... '''Lena Green: '''Trust me it will. All we gotta do is ruin her costume! They have two sets made and Talia's so short she won't fit into the other one which is obviously my size. Without her costumes, she can't go on! And that leaves me. '''Ethan Green: '''You guys are gonna get instant karma soon. '''Nicholas and Lena: '''Shut up Ethan! '(Suddenly they hear coughing and sneezing from Talia's dressing room they peep inside and see a pale Talia blowing her nose and Miss June and her adoptive parents, Musette Reflection and Fang Serpent, beside her.) Miss June: 'Talia, you should've told me you got sick. '''Talia Reflection: '''It's fine! I'll be alright! '(She sneezes again. Musette puts her hand to her daughter's forehead.) Musette Reflection: 'Sweetie, you're burning up. That mission in the Amazon with all the heavy rain really took a toll on you and your team, no wonder they couldn't come. '''Talia Reflection: '''But that 10k for 10 illegal poachers was worth it! '(She sneezes again.) Fang Serpent: 'Alright honey, let's go home. It's off to bed with you. '''Lena Green: '''Huh, what do ya know. '''Miss June: '''Lena since Talia is sick today, you'll go in her place just for tonight, she should be fine by tomorrow night's performance. do you remember your lines? '(Lena's face pales. Cut to Talia's home, her cat, Marshmallow is snuggling up to her. She is on a group video call with her friends who are all sick from the rainy Amazon mission.) Nia Troy: 'I knew we should've brought extra rain protection. '(She sneezes.) Vidyut and Akihiro: 'Yeah no kidding. '''Toni Aeras: '''Too bad you're not in opening night now... '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''We really wanted to see it. '''Talia Reflection: '''It's alright guys...we'll be fine by tomorrow. Besides, it's about time my understudy got her instant karma. '(Cut to the theater where Lena constantly croaks up and keeps on forgetting her lines.) Audience member: 'You stink! '''Ethan Green: '''Karma really bites you this time. '(Lena sulks and the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Talia's performance, this time the audience is wowed and are applauding for her and her team are cheering for her from the front row. At the end of the play, Talia walks by a shocked Lena.) Talia Reflection: 'And that, is how you do it! '(She puts on a pair of shades as airhorns blare in the background. Lena turns away, face red with embarrassment. She stands up and storms out into the hallway.) Nicholas Blake: You doing okay? (Lena turns around to see him, and he walks up to her.) Lena Green: Fine. I'm fine. Nicholas Blake: ...somehow, I doubt that. Lena Green: ...Alright! Yes! I'm not fine! Did she really have to rub it in like that?! Jeez! (Nicholas half-smiles.) Nicholas Blake: It wasn't quite as terrible as she says. Yes, you forgot a line or two, but you were quite passionate about your performance. And you have a lovely singing voice. (Lena blushes.) Lena Green: I-I mean...compared to you...well, you were wonderful— Nicholas Blake: So were you. (He kisses her, causing Lena's eyes to widen before they close. After a few seconds, he pulls away, leaving a stunned Lena.) Nicholas Blake: You're also a good kisser, it seems. (Lena stammers a little, then faints on the spot. Nicholas sighs, the smile still on his face, and picks her up into a bridal carry to bring her back into the theater. The screen fades black for a final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes